


1rst story

by Canary74



Series: The Art of: [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canary74/pseuds/Canary74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua visits a new coffee shop after hearing about it from his brother Illumi. He begins to fall slowly for the shop and its owner. (sounds kind of like some k-drama lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a bit long and its part of a series I am doing that will contain many different fandoms.. well possibly. I update frequently and I have most of the works already done. The series of these stories all have to do with some type of art. In this story it is the art of flower arranging. I will get more into the flowers later though.

It was already 8 in the morning and my cheeks were probably already blotched and pink. I have fair skin and the only way I don’t get burnt is if I leave early morning to the university, which is why I need my sugar. My creep of an older brother told me about some coffee shop that had just opened up. I didn’t want to go but, I also need to wake up and it is on my way to campus. 

I knew where it was without his directions though. I had spotted it a month ago and made a mental note of it, just in case. A medium sized place; it’s a Brick building with two front windows. There is a large brown sign at the top with shiny, big bronze lettering “Jajaken” and small lettering “coffee house” on it. It stood out in more ways than one. I wanted to go in. I didn’t though, it was always there but I couldn’t let go of the history I had with the one that I normally go to, Ikalgo’s place.

A cold bath isn’t nearly enough when the temperature spikes 30 degrees higher by 8am. If it wasn’t for working late night hours on the weekend and early morning classes on the weekdays I wouldn’t go near a coffee shop. The blazing hot Styrofoam cup in my already hot palms isn’t how I want to start off a morning. Coffee is almost an addiction these days, and with the amount of sugar and cream I put in the coffee it’s more like drinking syrup.

It was yesterday when my older brother Illumi visited me at my small studio; I had gotten it in high school. It had a small kitchen, dining room, and large bathroom. He told me about this new coffee place, he went on and on about it trying to convince me I’d definitely like it. That’s another reason why I didn’t want to go. If my brother suggests it I don’t know if it’s a safe bet.

I was finally in front of the place. The glass door with the lit “open” sign was right before my eyes and, the smell of coffee beans and pastries enveloped me through the door. I had no other choice really; I had to enter as soon as possible. The inside was open and had an industrial look to it. The floor was grayish brown cement and the ceiling was high and painted black. Lights hung down front the ceiling and there were small tables and comfortable chairs off to the right. Right down the center was a bar and some stools. What caught my attention was the copper cappuccino machine sparklingly behind the bar. There was a door next to it where you could see chefs taking out mouth watering pastries from the ovens. I admittingly caught myself drooling.

There were two men. One was behind the bar and the other sitting on one of the stools in front of the bar. It looked like father, and son with the spiky hair and all. The dad was tall and lanky and loud and the shorter one was loud too just less scruffy and younger looking.

“Oi, Gon what do you mean you don’t what me to do a review on this shop! I would be taking all the pictures myself and getting you more customers at the same time!”

Apparently the younger ones name was Gon.

“Leorio! There is a customer here you know! Let’s talk about this later!”

They aren’t father and son huh? Wait did he mean me?

“Sorry about that sir. You can sit anywhere and someone will be right there! Or do you want it to go? There is a new drink and Leorio here says it’s good!”

“Oi! Oi! Gon Aren’t you saying too much too fast?”

I was beginning to want to walk out the shop after hearing the loud whines of both men, but stopped when I looked at the glass in front of Leorio was it? I think that’s his name. A thick flute glass, half filled with a golden caramel looking liquid, and the other half whipped cream. It certainly didn’t look like a regular coffee drink.

“Is that the drink?”

I pointed to the glass in front of the tall man as I gulped down waiting for that reply.

“Oh, this? It’s sort of similar but the real one is a bit sweeter. Leorio likes bitter drinks so I adjusted it for his taste. “

I was sold at sweeter.

“I’ll have that then!”

That came out a little more eager than I thought it would. Actually it’s kind of embarrassing that such an excited answer came out of mouth, although neither men seem to have cared that much, because Gon just gets to making the drink and his friend? writes in some journal all the while.

“Okay here you go!”

Gon put the glass neatly onto the bar in front of him and smiles as brightly as humanly possible. I don’t know why but it makes me slightly uncomfortable and slightly happy myself.

“This is a nice place”

I say it dryly because I am afraid my own nervousness will show through. I don’t have friends and I usually lone it when possible. This is why I have no idea how to talk right now. It isn’t like they are my family actually it’s good they’re not. They also aren’t anything like my clients; casual talk is still new you know?

“Thanks”

Gon says this with the same bright smile and it’s actually starting to grow on me the more I sit here.

“ohhh? You like it too?”

Leorio chimes in after hearing this exchange between us. I guess he thinks it’s okay to talk to me now. I do come off a little anti-social sometimes, so I can understand.

“Look here Gon you have another fan”

That last comment made me choke a little on my drink. It’s not like I took it the wrong way but I barely know these people and their acting super familiar with me already. I don’t really know how to respond but I guess I should just smile and nod. Another reaction might be hurtful or kill the joke if that’s what it was. Smile. Nod. I did it! I definitely did it. Gon tries to hide embarrassment when he catches me looking back at him than turns his head to face Loerio.

“Stop that! I don’t want a review! If this place gets too busy too soon I will  
Be broke before I can get any of it back.”

“Ge wouldn’t I like troubles like that! Mph! What do “you” think…oh…I forgot to ask your name? My bad, my bad I didn’t even introduce myself either. I am Leorio this blockhead’s friend. Nice to meet ya!”

“I’m Gon! What’s your name? How did you hear about this place? Are you from around here? Oh is that a book bag? Shouldn’t you be in school?”

Wha-

“Gon you’re doing it again! One question is enough you know?”

I couldn’t get in a sentence or a word but it didn’t bother me too much watching the two go back and forth was a little funny. I started laughing even. I didn’t expect them to look at me like they did when I started laughing though.

“You’re handsome when you laugh! Right, Leorio?”

To this the taller man shook his head in disbelief and I just hid my face behind my hands wishing I had a hole to jump in. No one has ever said that kind of thing to my face before, beside my family anyways.

“h-how do I know? He’s a guy!”

Leorio puffed out and his cheeks turned red, but really anyone would be embarrassed at the “blockheads” words.

“How can you say such embarrassing things!”

I couldn’t understand so I had to ask.

“That’s Gon for you he can say his honest thoughts like its nothing.”

It was Leorio who explained while Gon just hummed satisfied by our reactions. Gon started wiping the glass I had just finished. I didn’t even realize I finished. I  
looked down at my watch to catch the time. I had stayed longer than I thought too. I am definitely going to burn if I don’t leave now.

After he washed my glass I got up and left a wad of ones I had found in an old wallet the other day. Gon hadn't actually told me the cost because he was already busy talking to one of the chefs about some pastry. He was waving his hand animatedly while explaining some new idea. I figured 25 dollars was more than enough. I left and waved at Leorio . He mouthed bye. (He was on the phone at the time

I knew I shouldn’t have stayed so long it was nearing 10am and my class was in 30 minutes. The shop was only a few blocks away from the main campus but my class was on the other side. It took ten minutes to walk to.

I was going to college for one purpose, to keep my family at bay, more like my older brother Illumi. I am suppose to be his “muse” or somehing. Take it how you want it but its still creepy. He is a photographer and a good one and ever since I was a child I have never seen him without a camera. Illumi has always wanted me to be his model. I was always being watched through his viewfinder because of that. Finally I got tired of it and got out of the house at 16. 

I had gone to work at a flower shop then and, the owner let me stay with him for a while. Now at 18 I am finally by myself. Illumi visits all the time and takes random pictures of me doing random things. It’s what he does. He tries to convince me to stop what I am doing and become a model for some magazine he works for. I will not.


	2. The Flower Arranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killuas second visit to Jajaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this story is so weirdly paced. probably. I am super busy but I still wanted to post so here it is.

I arrange flowers. I have been doing it for a year now. Once I get out of my classes I find myself in this flower shop, making these arrangements every day. The owner is always in the back doing multiple things, I tend to the flowers buy supplies and answer the phone. There’s only one other worker and he is like a ghost. You only see him at unexpected times. I forgot his name but he comes to work twice a week. 

The flower shop is the thing that keeps my mind clear and sane, but since this morning there has been a small interruption. I don’t want to say this but even now when I am arranging floral frogs by material, when I should be thinking only of work, I find myself thinking only about Gon. It’s stupid, really, really, stupid.

I’ve really done it now. Work ended a minute ago and my stupidity has spread throughout my body. It’s why I find myself walking involuntarily to the coffee shop. It’s why I find myself wanting to drink the special drink Gon makes. It’s why my legs move faster and faster the closer I get. Even now I am staring at the closed sign on the door and my heart sinks like the biggest disappointment in my life. I don’t want to be so let down. I don’t want to be standing in front of a brick building like I just got locked out of it. I don’t even want to walk to my studio and finish my math assignment (I really don’t want to do that).

It;s 6am and I don’t know why I am awake. Last night when I was done standing in front of the coffee shop “Jajaken” like an idiot I ran home full of shame. Didn’t even finish my homework until 3 in the morning yet I am awake. Awake and washing my hair in a cold hot shower, because no matter how cold the water, the heat from not having an ac only amplifies when your bathroom is the only room in the house with no windows and no fan. It only takes but a minute to do my hair. It’s fluffy and curly there is no point in styling it, because it won’t budge from its natural stance. I won’t go to the coffee shop today. If one trip there makes me an idiot like last night I have to avoid it.

I am at the coffee shop. I didn’t even go past the street it was on. I took the long way hoping that would work. It didn’t. My feet knew the direction I wanted to go in. The store is still the same today as it was yesterday. Well except instead of Leorio another guy is sitting at the bar. At first I didn’t think he noticed me, but as I got closer he turned to my direction and smiled.

“Hello”

He seemed pleasant and his voice was soft.

“uhh yeah hi.”

On the other hand I sounded, like me.

“Gon went to the back really quick he should be right back. I don’t remember  
Ever meeting you but since you’re here you must know Gon right?”

He was sharp. He probably noticed that I glanced over the room in a quick search while coming in.

“Yes?”

“Well I am kurapika it’s nice to meet you. Can I ask your name?”

This guy was super comfortable to be around, nothing like Gon or Leorio. It makes me wonder how they even met. He seems like a friend I guess.

“Hey! It’s you!”

Gon came bursting in from the door behind the bar waving his finger in my direction like a kid seeing fireworks for the first time.

“Gon, that’s a rude way to greet someone.”

The blonde, Kurapika looked so natural settling Gon down I question how long they must’ve known each other.

“We only met a week ago but I think you have better manners Gon.”

I don’t know what shocked me more the familiarity they had with each other after a week, the fact that he answered the question I was just thinking, or the ridiculous looking cookie that just appeared on the bar. Noticing the direction of my gaze Kurapika looked back and down at the cookie. It was on a white plate and there were no words to really describe it but it felt familiar. Kurapika looked back at me and covered his mouth holding an amused smile. Gon looked really offended at the notion.

“Hey Kurapika?”

“Gon… That cookie you said you had the idea for it yesterday. Did you happen to meet this gentleman the same day?”

Gon got quiet and looked dead at me. He smiled brightly.

“Of course can’t you tell? It’s him! It's him!”

He repeated himself so surely that I couldn’t really grasp the situation. Looking down at the cookie made me feel even worse. Not to mention Kurapika who seemed the stoic type was actually giggling, though very light.

“Um, please don’t tell me I am the inspiration for that!”

I really wouldn’t believe it, I didn’t want to.

“You too!”

Gon pointed at me accusingly. He looked hurt by my comment but anyone who saw the thing would have the same reaction.

“Sure my hair is white but I refuse to believe I look like a fluffy cloud!”

Gon looked back at the cookie and back at me. The cookie was really odd. It was like a 3-d model of a cumulus cloud. It was white-ish and frumpy.

“I guess I mightttt see what you mean, but I couldn’t remember your face so I had to work with what I remembered!”

He said this with a look of determination. One that said he wasn’t at all sorry and I should be the one apologizing.

“Right. Right. But shouldn’t you ask for my permission before making that?”

He gave me a look like he didn’t even think of that at all.

“True but would you have said yes?”

“No”

I would absolutely reject this idea.

“See!”

Kurapika finally stop laughing.

“He has a point Gon. I think you shouldn’t make merchandise of someone’s…well qualities? If you don’t have permission.

“Sorry sir”

“It’s alright; also can I have one of those special drinks from yesterday?”

Gon got the sparkle back in his eyes at this and ran off to make it. Kurapika just looked at me.

“Special drink?”

“Yes he made it for Leorio yesterday but he had to change it since Leorio won’t drink sweets.”

“Oh okay, also I have noticed for a while but does Gon not know our name?”

“Well I guess we never got around to it. If he wants it he will probably ask again though.”

“You won’t just tell him?”

“Well I don’t know how to put that in a conversation in less he asks or something.”

I looked away shyly I wonder if he could tell how uncomfortable that just made me or how new I am to this kind of thing.

“That’s fine I guess it will all work itself out.”

Kurapika smiled and tried to give a comforting glance that said “sorry for asking”. I wasn’t sure if he was a mind reader or just had a lot of experience. Either way it seemed like Gon including his friends even the one he only met a week ago were all able to smile so freely. Am I envious? That was my last thought before Gon came back with the drink and some super weird story that made me late for class.  
I was done with work and this time walked past the coffee shop. I knew it closed by the time I got off. I didn’t expect though for Gon to be standing outside the shops door like he was waiting for something. He leaned back and sighed but when he caught a glance of me walking toward him his whole demeanor changed.


	3. Killua the flourist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter I wonder if it reads okay...but well here it is :)

“Hey!”

Gon had still managed to smile brightly after working all day. It was nearly 7pm.

“Hey, what are you doing out here?”

“Leorio is having a get together, me, Kurapika, and you and some drinks!”

They’re already getting together even though they’ve seen each other just   
Recently-

“What do you mean me? Is that why you’re waiting here?”

“Well I guess you can’t drink, but me either!”

“Did you just completely ignore my question?”

“n-no I answered it before!”

“When, when did you?”

“Anyway let’s go they’ve been waiting!”

Somehow I got dragged into this man’s pace and I can’t get out. That’s was my thought when he dragged me to this apartment across town and thirty minutes from my own studio. I am sure my brother is mad. He was coming over again tonight. I am not even sure what’s really going on anymore. Kurapika and Leorio are drinking and Gon is telling an unbelievable story about some fish.

“Hey, Mr. Customer!”

A drunken Leorio put his arms around me; his face was only an inch away when he said this. You could smell the booze and it was enough to sterilize a wound just by scent.

“You too! You’re also being rude do you not know his name either?”

Kurapika was obviously a little buzzed but you could only tell by how warm his face looked.

“That’s right you never told me!”

Gon said this with a pout and got closer to me. Everyone was in the living room and we all sat around small table playing cards. To my left was Leorio. Across from me, Kurapika. To my right was Gon.

“Killua…”

Gon just smiled at that and moved on to the next topic.

The next morning I woke up in the bathtub. I remember everything so I know I didn’t drink but, still I had a headache, probably from sleeping on a hard porcelain tub. I tried to escape from the madness of last night when it carried into the wee hours of the morning. I looked at my watch. 11am. Thankfully no class today.

“I am so sorry!”

Gon was the first face I saw when I left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen where the entrance was. His pleading face stopped as he looked up at me and opened his mouth again to speak.

“I made you miss school didn’t I? I know you’re always late but this is too much huh? When I was in high school they would give us detention for this!”

Somehow it turned into a lecture. But I was more flabbergasted that he thought I was in high school.

“University”

I corrected him in a matter-of-factly way but was surprised when he answered without any hint of shock.

“Oh, really? Are we the same age then? I am 18!"

Yes?”

I said it more as a question really.

“So is that not your shop then?”

“Nope its aunt Mito’s”

I guess I should’ve figured it wasn’t his though; He is incredibly young to have his own shop.

“Well I named it and am paying for almost everything though. I just couldn’t get it in my name yet. What about you?”

“Oh I work a flower shop doing flower arrangements and misc. once in a while I do my own jobs though,”

“That’s so cool! Hey did you want to eat breakfast?”

Not at all.

“Yeah sure”

“Okay I’ll go gets the other two and we can go!”

I knew I should have said yes, though it’s probably wrong to want to go with Gon alone.


	4. The photographer Illumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumis persistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously don't have a clue lol. I did a quick overview of this chapter without really being able to focus...I don't know how many mistakes there will be but hopefully you can like the story so far. :)

My brother was pissed. It didn’t show on his face because nothing ever does. He was standing at the front door of the building waiting. It was 5pm and I spent the whole day with Gon and the others after the breakfast. I knew he was pissed because his body language screamed “I have been waiting little brother”, and that was a tall tale sign that I should be prepared.

“Where could you have possibly stayed for the whole night and all of today Kill?”

I was sure I was sweating bullets. I didn’t expect him to be interrogating me before I got in the house. As I was thinking I guess I took too long. I know better than to think when it comes to Illumi. He has me pinned to the main entrance door before I can respond. This is not such a bad thing except that everyone can see this out their windows. He got close to my face with his own. I felt his breath on my lips; he was so close. Illumi is taller than me and so his body was looming over mine like it was trying to absorb mine. It probably could’ve. He took his lengthy arms and wrapped them around me holding me in a bear hug. It was suffocating and super embarrassing.

“Kill aren’t you being too arrogant these days standing me up like this.”

His voice was loud enough for others walking by to hear and it was only more embarrassing. He was definitely enjoying himself. It took a while for this whole situation to sink in. I didn’t want to believe I was being assaulted in front of the world by my brother. Two minutes passed then three, then five till I couldn’t take it anymore. After He felt me surrender (I don’t know how he feels it) I was let go.

“Sorry I had to do that Kill but next time you won’t have me waiting so long correct?”

It was rhetorical definitely, rhetorical.

Illumi shut the door behind me as I walked in “my” place. I could tell he had already been staying since last night. I would ask him how he got in but I know I wouldn’t get a straight answer, though it was probably the manager of the building. I walked into the kitchen area to the left of the dining room and facing the living room which I turned into a bedroom. In the kitchen tons of food and drinks and other things like laptops and cameras where loaded onto all the countertop space.

“Hibernation?”

“In a way yes.”

That wasn’t really a question but leave it to my brother to answer so seriously.

I was almost into the bathroom when my brother hugged me from behind resting his chin on my shoulder. His chest on my back was unexpectedly warm. His lips were behind my ear, and I could feel his words in my hair as he breathed them out from behind.

“Kill wont you be my model?”

He was a broken record wasn’t he?

“I am in school now and I am working at the flower shop”

I could feel his face became scary without moving.

“Why?”

“Why, what?”

“You always say the same thing when there's only one thing you can do.”

“It’s the truth so-“

“Do you believe you were meant to do anything but model kill?.”

“You’re squeezing too hard”

He finally let ago after a few seconds. And I successfully avoided his question. I thought I was free at last. That thought was proven vain the moment he lodged onto my back and practically tackled me onto the floor. He was on top of me, his knees on both side of me.

“Remember when we use to wrestle Kill I was always on top like this. I always won.”

Somehow what he was saying couldn’t be any louder

“You mean you “will” always win”

“Well that too.”

He got off me this time he stayed off. I knew it would be a matter of time before he really snapped. I was going to eventually become his model willing or unwilling.


	5. The eyes of Gon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gons perspective on the day he met Killua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Gons perspective and it starts off from when he wakes up just like Killua in the first chapter (same day and everything).  
> Also I am thinking of adding Hisoka somewhere but am afraid since Illumi is already creepy...I mean Hisoka is just....lol will it be too much?

It’s pretty intense that at 6am it could be so hot. The news said it would be scorching, but to me the worst part about the heat is the fact that I own a coffee shop, and the few regulars that normally come may not. At least I can count on Leorio and even Kurapika who come on their days off, when they aren’t at school. It’s funny that even though we have only known each other for about a week we are pretty close. 

A week ago both Kurapika and Leorio came into the shop at the same time but not together. They both sat at a different place on the bar and ordered the same drink. At first I thought that they may have a lot in common, but in a flash they were arguing; two complete strangers arguing. It was pretty exciting! I let them continue because it’s good to understand others. About an hour later we were all laughing and sharing our dreams like a cheesy drama. I told them about how I had been working since I was 14 trying to save money to get the place from my aunt who has been taking care of it since I was little. I told them about my dad who was the original owner, and how he was opening shops elsewhere. I want to know more about him since I haven’t seen him since I was really little after all. When it was said and done we talked in the shop for 3 hours till they both left for their part time jobs. 

I am pretty sure today Leorio will come. I mean since it’s his day off that is. I will definitely get him to drink my new creation. Every day I make coffee, different kinds of coffee. I experiment with different temperatures, creams, and consistencies. The chefs where letting me help them so I can now make certain pastries too.

I walked in the shop at 7am and I am pretty much ready to open up since I prepared everything the night before. I can already see Leorio waiting outside in the heat for me to open. I walk pretty fast to the door. I am glad these long legs are good for something.

“Hey! Leorio!”

“Gon…”

Leorio looks super tired. You can tell he didn’t really shave nor did he bother to comb his hair. Not that it mattered since I didn’t either.

“I have a new drink-“

“That’s fine just please give me something caffeinated”

Leorio could come off sort of brash but he is the nicest guy I know.

“Okay it will take a second but, I’ll be right there.”

I can see the brief case on the bar through the corner of my eye. I know Leorio has already taken his notebook out and pen because I hear writing. Since he is a medical student I am sure he is writing something “medical” that I won’t understand. 

“Here you go!”

“…”

“What do you think?”

“Cough”

Leorio is pretty honest so I should prepare for his response. At least that’s what my instincts say.

“…AREEEE YOU TRYING?”

“Trying?”

“TO DESTROY ME!”

 

He pauses to look at the glass for a second with a twisted expression. I can’t really tell what he means. I think he picks up on my confusion too because he looks directly at me.

“Apologize! Apologize to my pancreas!”

“Your?”

“Too much sugar!”

“Just say that then, Geez Leorio.”

I have no idea what a pancreas is and I am sure it’s something that he’s learned in medical school. Leorio does like his coffee dark and pungent so I should have considered that before making my new drink. I can make it a little bitter but…

“Here, try this I tweaked it a little”

“…much better! I can definitely drink this!”

“You awake now?”

“Yup, but this place sure is empty! I got an idea to change that though!”

“Sure I’m all ears.”

“yea but, here I go. As you know I have a part time job that is flexible enough for me to go to medical school right?”

“Yep, so?”

“Well I know someone who has a cousin-“

“Leorioooo! Please get to the point!”

I start getting confused when Leorio starts talking for too long so I have to make him give me brief explanations.

“Oh so anyways I take photos of food for an online food blog.”

“That’s pretty cool!”

“Yep! So, I could take photos of this place and your drinks and pastries! Then I can probably write a review!”

“Mmm…I don’t think that I want to do that Leorio.”

It’s at this moment that I see a figure in the door way. A customer! I am pretty excited to see one this early and on a hot day! Leorio is talking I mean I can hear him complaining about my answer but, my attention is pretty much focused on this new customer. I don’t think I ever seen anyone like him before. His hair is white and his eyes are slanted and a vivid blue. He looks like the type to be popular with all the girls for sure.

“Leorio! There is a customer here you know! Let’s talk about this later!”

I have to say this or Leorio wouldn’t pay attention to the new presence; he could be oblivious at times.

I try to be real friendly because I don’t want to scare off a potential regular. I can tell he is a little bit uncomfortable when he sits on the stool in front of the bar. He eyes the whole place so suspiciously too. Even when he talks with a higher voice then my own I can tell he has one foot out the door ready to leave. 

The customer points to the glass in front of Leorio with a bit of child like curiosity and it’s kind of fun watching all his reactions if I am honest. I give him a glass just like Leorios but a lot less bitter, and slowly he starts to become more comfortable with talking to both me and Leorio, eventually. I try smiling as 2much as possible to make him more comfortable and it does seem like it’s working a little. I didn’t expect him to be so good looking but when he laughs you can’t help but notice and then it hits me! 

I clean the now empty glass in front of the handsome customer and rush to the chefs in the kitchen and talk to them about the new idea I had. Ever since I have been making new kinds of pastries I have been watching the cooking channel on TV. At first I only wanted to learn something but, after a while I got kind of hooked. There was a show where the chefs could make almost anything out of desserts. I always wanted to do that but, I never had the inspiration. Today seeing that customer laughing made me want to try it though. And maybe if he came again I could show him too. 

By the time I am back out of the kitchen area the customer is gone. 

“And he left to much money.”

“Isn’t that a good thing Gon?”

“Well, I wonder if he will come back though.”

“Of course how can anyone resist OUR coffees? You know what would definitely make him-“

“Leoriooo! Not again!”

I know before he talks what he is going to say, because Leorio has a one track mind even though he IS trying to help.

Its night time now and I can see the new customer from this morning outside the shop. We are closed though and I am nowhere near setting up for tomorrow. He looks kind of down from behind the bar. I start to walk around the bar and greet him but before I can he heaves a sigh and is gone in seconds. It’s kind of disappointing that he leaves but, since he is just a customer I can’t do much about that right now. At least I know he will be back. Or is it too conceited that I think this way?

The next morning its Kurapika that’s waiting to get in and I let him in slightly disappointed it isn’t the new guy but that doesn’t last long I am glad to see one of my newest friends! He sits down on one of the stools instantly.

“Hey Kurapika!”

“Hello Gon!”

Kurapika is the calmest person to be around sometimes. I guess it is the gracefulness he learned from being a pianist. 

“How are you doing?”

I ask this because I know if you don’t prod him a little Kurapika will sit there quietly until you do.

“I am doing well just practicing a bit for an upcoming recital”

“Neat! I want to come!”

“Sure if you have that day off please come. I will give you the info next time I am here.”

“Hey do you want to try a new creation of mine?”

“Sure what is it?”

I know Kurapika doesn’t drink coffee very often and if he does he adds cream. I also know he likes some of the pastries. It’s pretty much the perfect chance to get him to try the cookie I just made earlier this morning. I made a batch hoping I could show the customer from before.

“It’s a cookie I made. I got the inspiration for it yesterday!”

“Okay sure I will have one then.”

When I come back I see HIM. My heart rate suddenly jumps and I am sure I look really funny with how much I am smiling. I race outside the kitchen door.

“Hey! It’s you!”

I really am excited.


	6. Kurapika the pianist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Kurapika after the hangout. Writte in Killuas POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of making a chapter in Kurapikas POV but that will happen later. Right now I am writing a three part section about Kurapika and Killua. Mostly because they are a little harder to get to know. Plus I thought it might be interesting to dig into their new friendship a little. Also Hisoka and Chrollo will be coming in, in a few chapters. Just be prepared for that. One more thing (sorry this is a long note) Things are going to get a little more serious... :D sorry

My brother hasn’t bothered me since he last came over and wrestled me down like some pro wrestler. He also didn’t ask me about Gon’s place even though he recommended it for me; I guess that’s pretty normal. I couldn’t help myself but to be curious though. Has he gone to the shop? Did he know Gon or possibly Kurapika, Leorio? These questions have been circling around my head since he left that night.

It’s been two weeks since I have been to “Jajaken”. My schedule won’t even allow me to look at the tempting “open” sign out on the door; much less to stop and go inside for a drink and talk. A part of me hopes Gon is bothered by this. 

The semester is ending and the days are getting longer and hot. With the end of semester projects, I barely even have time to work. Which is bad since most of the shops business comes during the summer. 

I sketch a few concepts daily but rarely ever show the boss. Mostly because I am really strict about what I produce, and my boss is even stricter on what he allows me to produce. Lately I have been doing a lot of sunflower focused arrangements. It’s not quite summer yet and I am sure these designs are inspired just like that hideous cookie. 

“Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black”?

I didn’t notice the customer that came in even with my highly sensitive ears, and it is kind of a blow to my pride.

“You probably didn’t notice but, I have been standing here for a while. I was going to wait for you to stop talking-“

Kurapika pretty much stops talking and does this silent chuckle he does; it’s barely enough to be called anything really. On an embarrassing note, I can’t believe I was actually talking out loud!

“Sorry Killua I didn't mean to make you shy or anything." 

I can’t believe this guy can even remember my name since I only mentioned it once while he and Leorio were drinking. He is even taking initiative to talk to me, which I didn’t think was his thing because mind reading seems to be.

“Sorry I didn’t notice you. I guess I was a bit engrossed in my own thoughts.”

“I can see that, is this the Gon inspired piece?”

He picked up the graphing paper that was on the desk I was behind. It was pretty much beside the cash register out in the open for anyone to see.

“Sort of?”

“That’s kind of a relief actually. I was beginning to worry he did something. You haven’t been by the shop at all lately. Seems I was worried for nothing though.”

“Is that why you came?”

“Well maybe. I really do need a few things, but I figured that you would be here too. I guess that means I did have a second motive.”

“Oh? What do you need then?”

“Um let’s see. I need floral tape, foam and a few long vases.”

“Do you…?”

“Oh no! There is going to be a recital and the person who usually sets up arrangements for the lobby of the venues can’t do it so I thought I could maybe, try.”

I think I do recall Gon mentioning he was a pianist and that he worked part time and went to school part time. I am pretty sure I’d go crazy if I did all of that.

“Well I can do it if you don’t mind of course.”

“Killua? That really isn’t my intentions of coming here but if you can that would save me!”

I don’t know much about Kurapika but since I have met him I understand one thing. That is that Kurapika is more times than none a very serious person. Even if his intentions were hiring me I wouldn’t even have an objection.

“How much do you normally charge?”

“It’s fine just look at it as a favor for a friend”

I say that but the word friend kind of makes me feel nervous. I mean we are right? He was friends with Gon after knowing him a week. 

If it were anyone else this conversation would be finished after my offer. Why mess up a good opportunity to get a free service you know? But I see Kurapika ready to refuse at any second.

“I can’t do that besides this is a job that will take time. You go to school too right?”

Apparently Kurapika remembers things you say even when he drinks. 

“Then how about this; don’t tell Gon about the new designs and as payment I will do the arrangements for your recital?”

“but-“

“That is my only offer.”

“Okay then… thanks!”

Kurapika smiles and finally accepts my proposal. And I think I feel more relieved than he  
is. 

“When is the recital?”

“Tomorrow night. just as I thought is it better-“

Did he really say tomorrow night?

“No, no I can do this!”

It’s mostly optimism saying that. If anyone saw the tired look on this guys face they would respond in the same way.

“Okay so can I come over to this venue tonight? Also please tell me more about the recital.”

“Okay thank you Killua!”

It really does feel good to help out sometimes. Or maybe this is also the influence of having been around a cheery group of people like them. Even if it was only a few days of being around them.

After getting all the information I finish up all my work, and informed the ghost worker and boss that I was leaving to check out a new job. My boss is glad but probably because I don’t tell him I am doing it for free. I have enough money to compensate though. I leave work and its pretty muggy today. Kurapika is waiting for me outside so I feel bad for making him wait. He told me that he needed to go and practice and would walk with me when I am done.

“Okay, let’s go then.”

“Hey Killua?”

“Yea?”

“How do you feel about Gon? I mean it’s clear he likes you!”

I am pretty sure my face is red. I know that he is saying something normal. I don’t know why the first thought I have is not the same.

“I mean of course I don’t dislike him. Hanging out with everyone was fun so…”

“I see, maybe I misjudged your feelings a little?”

Kurapika falls silent and I am pretty uncomfortable. It doesn’t seem like he is going to talk again for a while. I am not sure if I want to answer the question or if I was even meant too.

We finally get to the spot. The building is historic looking but in good condition. I take a quick glance over the lobby when we come in and it’s open and…tall? The ceiling is high and, surrounding us are walls that looked like they were doused in the Italian Renaissance. Gold’s and rich burgundies, paintings and the fan vault ceiling. The designs will probably have to be simple and classic; your regular straight-laced arrangements for sure. I can say that when you open the door to where the recital is being held its less loud, light even. The stage is big and there’s this airy fragrance buzzing around. It fits Kurapika. If he was up there playing I’m sure it’d be- 

“Boring right?.”

“Ethereal.”

“Ethereal?”

It surprises me when he speaks. I guess he is not really a mind reader though. 

“Well I mean it looks like someone built this place after day dreaming about the Renaissance period.”

“I guess I can get what you mean. The sponsor for this recital is paying for everything and wanted this kind of theme.” 

“I see, you must be good to have a sponsor like that though. How many people come to these events anyways?”

“Around a thousand I guess?”

The way he says that makes me want to swat him in the head. I could tell a lot of people came because of how big this place was but saying around a thousand so nonchalant is…

“Do you ever get nervous?”

I ask this because I honestly want to know.

“Yeah, I am really nervous right now actually.”

You would never be able to tell though.

“oh.”

“Well do you have the idea for the designs?”

“Yeah there are some designs still in the shop that will fit well.”

If he were my personal client this would be impossible because I’d have to make everything by scratch. Though, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to make a bouquet for after the show. It'd probably be-

“Jasmine…”

“huh?”

“oh nothing I was just thinking out loud again sorry. Where is the bathroom in this big place?”

“Oh its to the left go down the hall and make a right you will see it. This place is big please pay attention.”

 

I rush away a little aggravated that even now such a stupid habit surfaces. Murmuring out loud especially when it comes to flowers that is. It started when I first started working at the shop. I dedicated my life to learning everything that I could about being a floral designer. I became a little obsessed and started seeing flowers everywhere. I saw them in the people at work or at home; even my feeling towards certain people reminded me of flowers. My boss noticed it first. So he started going over my designs (I'd always ask his opinion of them) to see if they were also influenced by my feeling of others. He said that he could tell how I felt or my thoughts after looking at them; he got his answer. The only thing is that this habit of mine is an annoying one when people connect the dots.

Kurapika was definitely like a jasmine; elegant fragrant and graceful. His career really suited him. Leorio is a protea no matter how I look at it. Even though he is a good guy he tries to hide it; that kind of dishonesty is just like Proteus (whom the flowers were named after). Gon is like a sunflower. Warm, bright just like the sun. People love him... His smile is enough to tell you all of that alone. Jasmine, Protea, and a Sunflower huh?


	7. Killua the pianist?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Killua and Kurapika continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second part of the conversation. After this it will be part 3. 
> 
> a short conversation between Gon and Leorio after the part 3. 
> 
> Then we will be a little more then halfway done. :p 
> 
> I wrote like 7 fic ideas so I will be updating as much as possible so I can work on those other 7 stories that I have in mind.

When I came back to the lobby Kurapika was waiting there quietly. The lighting in the building hitting his blonde hair and it’s kind of golden looking. He may think this building is boring but he really, really does fit into it. Ever since I’ve met him he’s always has such a regal air around him and the way he holds himself is just like a prince or some type of royalty; someone who is meant to be in places with high ceilings and columns.

“Hey Kurapika, What do you normally play on your own?”

I was kind of curious because he didn’t seem to like the classical theme going on around him.

“Well I was raised by a musical family. The music they made was free and a little like, well flying. It was very light the kids in my family would even dance to it when we would all get together.”

I couldn’t help but think that, that sounds pretty nice.

“Have you ever played piano Killua?”

“Well I do have experience playing but, it was a while ago.”

“Really?”

“Yeah my Mother was...is obsessive and made me play in a piano trio with two of my siblings until I was 16.”

“Did you like it then?”

“Well I had to play till my hands were sore. Then one day she said “Your next mission is Joseph Haydn,” I thought I was going to lose my fingers! She even went so far as to make me play other instruments for that “mission”, so I don’t know if like was the word but it wasn’t hate or anything either.”

“I see” 

Kurapika looked a little disappointed at that but I was being honest. 

“It’s hard to do something if someone is forcing you right?”

That was true. But even so Kurapika was the one really being forced. Making music you didn’t want to write or perform must be difficult too.  


“Yeah it was actually my older brother who put that idea in her head. He liked to watch me play for some reason. Plus he had been the one learning about Haydn at the time.”

“So he was into classics as well?”

“Yeah your sponsor and my brother would probably get along.”

“Maybe, but my sponsor is the type to have followers instead of friends.”

“Should've figured. My brother is the type you just don't get involved with ever!”

“Well I guess they really are birds of a feather than”

“Yeah he has a nasty personality though! A total sadist”

That was true. Though, I could have put it in a nicer way. 

“Yeah I get that. Even if he is a millionaire that mans personality is too much!”

“Millionaire? Your sponsor is? Well I guess that's a redeeming quality.”

Illumi is no millionaire, well not that I know of. If he was… No actually that would make him harder to deal with.

“Not when we talk about him! It isn’t a quality at all…”

“Dirty?”

“Well” 

Kurapika pauses and looks a little conflicted with his next words.

“...you can say that”

“So why are you playing for him? You don't HAVE to answer or anything.”

“...Well I guess there's an ulterior motive.”

“Oh?”

“Well it's not too much of a secret now I guess since Gon and Leorio know.”

The subject is getting heavier, and even though I am curious Kurapika just looks worn at this point. Its not like I can transition the topic smoothly either though. I guess I can try at least. 

“Hey I have been meaning to ask but how did you and Gon become friends even though you’re completely different?”

The question is completely abrupt or at least I think so, but I tried. 

“Haha! perhaps so. It might be for that exact reason though.”

It’s the first time I hear Kurapika laugh and its pretty…weird? No definitely weird. I don’t know what I was expecting but for some reason it was shocking. After that laugh he looks a lot gentler however.

“Well about Gon he is really bright right? He listened to my story without judgment one day. His face didn't even give a look of surprise he was just genuinely listening.”

“Yeah that's definitely Gon, but what about Leorio?”

I was super curious about THAT friendship so I had to ask. 

“That's just another story entirely!”

“How so!”

I didn’t want to sound too eager but his response was way to interesting not to poke around. 

“Well...the first time we talked it turned into an argument. I really couldn't stand him.”

“Haha seriously? The first time?”

“Yes. Gon was there too. He didn’t bother to break it up even though we were customers and strangers to boot.”

“Ha that Gon is too much even if itwas interesting!”

It seems that Gon really is like the sun though, because in an instant this conversation changes completely when he’s mentioned.

“But turns out he’s not such a bad guy right? Leorio I mean?” 

Yeah that's something that also surprised me too. I nod in agreement.


	8. The Sadists?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the last part of their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that's that. I just wanted to give you more background info for later. Can you guess who Kurapikas sponsor is? Hisoka? Chrollo? Maybe another wierdo sadist lol Okay so after the next chapter things pick up again. Also do you want a sort of....spin off? with Kurapika or something? maybe (kurapikaxLeorio) ? let me know :p

Kurapika looks down for a minute and takes a small breath. Its probably the most he has ever talked. I wouldn’t be surprised since his two friends are both loud mouths. I guess I am the same because I am also breathing a little harder from all the talking. 

“So will you play again?”

Kurapika starts with a question. I guess he isn’t tired of talking?

“Huh?”

“Piano I mean.”

“Oh no I stopped after I left home. There was a grand piano there and it won't fit in my studio plus the one who tuned my piano, Ikalgo decided to switch his career.”

“Ikalgo? I’ve heard that name before. And yeah I can understand the dilemma it's why I tune my piano myself”

“Oh wow. and sure he does own a coffee shop so maybe that's why. I actually was going there before I started going to Jajaken.”  
Ikalgo was the best at what he did, so I can’t understand the career change at all. His coffee was only about subpar so it really made no sense.

“Why did you stop going?” 

“My brother suggested to try this new place out and-“

“Gon huh?”

“Yeah”

I had to admit it. The reason why I kept coming back is definitely Gon.

“It’s okay u don't have to be embarrassed about it. It’s the same for most of the regulars now. I mean once his dad left I heard that the place was pretty much always closed but maintained by his aunt, so a lot of people were skeptical to go back when his father wasn't even there. Plus when he changed the name it threw a lot of people off.”

“hmmm.”  
I guess that all makes since. 

“Hey so why don't you play the music you want? You can have more than one sponsor right?”

“Ugh”

Kurapika started rubbing his head as if the topic alone caused some sort of migraine

“?”

“I tried that in the first place. He rejected the idea he told me it wouldn't bring in the audience he decided for me to have. When I mentioned I could go elsewhere he told me I wouldn't find someone who would spare that much money.”

“Why did he spare so much himself then?”

“Because when something is interesting to him he wants to control it“

That’s pretty sick

“So when I argued about the music again he decided he heard enough and started giving me a really sinister look...while he was smiling.”

“That pretty creepy I’ve seen that look all my life too!”

“Well yeah. He started laughing and then told me to try it out my way.”

“Wait! Huh? He let you do your own music that easy!”

“Well I thought I was lucky. I got to play my own music after all. He paid for everything and told me to solely focus on my music and he would get everything prepared. That night he drives me to a beach and there is a stage. I mean everything is pretty nautical looking and I was thrilled. It looked so… current. He dropped me off and told me he would meet me back at the hotel he booked. He also prepared a driver.”

“That's pretty nice”

“Yea. So the crowd started coming in and I noticed they were all in suits”

“At the beach?”

“Yes he invited people who had money. People you see on the news! They were all staring at me; after about 500 people showed up I got nervous. They all took their seats after networking and the security that had been hired just stood there. In their seats were papers I assumed contained information about me and the music. I could hear them all whispering things like: “He looks nervous and I wonder if this will be any good? Why is it at a beach?”

I feel like I could tell were this was going but I listened to Kurapika anyways. It was no wonder why he didn’t like this guy. 

“Well once I started playing one by one the audience started dwindling down. And I wound up playing for about 45.”

“...”

“Well that’s not even the worst part.”

“There is more?”

“Well it wasn't enough to embarrass or discourage me. When I left the security gaurds that he paid to watch over the recital handed me this small black basket. I took it and when I got in the car I looked inside there were two folders filled with paper. When I read the paper I was a bit shocked. Everyone including the 45 who stayed had left a review. It asked them things like: how many stars? and would you come back?”

Kurapikas pauses and lets out a long exhausted sigh.

“Well only two said they would come back. It was a loss but after that I went to the hotel and he was sitting there waiting for me. When I walked past him I went in the shower because I honestly couldn't look at him with such a shameful appearance”

“Yea understand that.”

Which I did.

“When I got out he was reading on the bed. So I walked over to the couch and laid down. But he didn't like that and asked me to lay in the bed too. I guess he wanted to see me fully agitated. I knew I didn’t have a choice after that night so I did what he said. It was the most uncomfortable night I had, had in a while.”

“What the heck? Something's wrong with these people!”

“you mean your brother too right?”

“Of course!”

“He made me do something similar! It's pretty much just them torturing us without actually torturing us!”

“I guess your right about that.”

“Of course! My stupid brother once made me take pictures in front of a cafe full of people in cosplay! All because I told him I was tired of being photographed in random places at home. He seriously took photos of me eating cereal and carried them around!”

“You have it rough too huh”

“Well at least we are brothers so I know...hope he won't go too far. Are you going to be alright if you keep working for that millionaire though?”

“Yeah somehow it will work out. Wait, does that mean your brother is a photographer?”

“....no just a creep!”

I don’t tell him that Illumi is a photographer. I don’t tell anyone. His name is already well known and that would be way to troublesome explaining. Also me being his model is embarrassing enough right?

It was finally time to leave. We spent a while talking and I actually felt pretty refreshed.

“Oh well I'll being seeing you if you come tomorrow!”

“Yeah I will”

“Also all of us plan on hanging out afterwards your invited if you want. Although, you may not want to meet afterwards since HE will definitely be there. Gon and Leorio have dealt with him at my last recital so they don't mind but-

“That's fine I want to, besides I haven’t seen you all together in two weeks.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short conversation betweent Leorio and Gon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the fic is a KilluaxGon I didn't want to go to long without Gon. So I added this little bit here so you know where he stands. I didn't write it in anyone's POV so it really is just dialog. :p

“Leorio? Shouldn’t Kil-Kurapika be with you? You guys have been coming together a lot more lately.”

“Oh. Yeah Kurapika is practicing for the recital tomorrow.”

“Ohh I see then!”

“Hey, I haven’t seen the anemone lately have you?”

“What???”

“They one who came over to our get together two weeks ago; the one you can’t miss on the count of his white hair!  
Seriously!”

“Leorio what is an anemone?”

“I’ll show you later… so where has he been you guys seemed to hit it off.”

“I thought so too but I haven’t seen him since then either.”

“What really? You’re the only one he really bothered to talk to I thought at least you guys would exchange information or something!”

“I totally forgot about that! Plus Killua doesn’t really seem the type to have any social media or to answer his phone for personal calls.”

“Texting not optional?”

“Well I don’t really text since it cost money.”

“Geez kids these days!”

“Leorio you aren’t exactly old yourself!”

“Yea, yea. So his name is Killua huh? I feel like I have heard hat name someplace else before…”

“Well this isn’t a really big town and he works with flowers.”

“Then why don’t you go visit him! there is only one place I can think of that he would be working at and it’s not far.”

“I haven’t had time since I got a new part time.”

“Why?”

“Money.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, but also trying to add new drinks to the menu too!”

“I guess you are busy then. What kind of drinks you plan on adding?”

“Well Killua wasn’t happy about the cookie I made that was inspired by him so I plan on doing a drink this time. Also I can’t add any alcoholic drinks since I can’t make them yet so, I was thinking maybe some seasonal lattes would be good too.”

“There are alcoholic coffee drinks?”

“Well yeah that was what this shop use to sell when my dad owned it. He would make the most delicious Irish coffee or so I have heard from aunt Mito. “

“That sounds like it would be really good.”

“Yeah but since I haven’t tried it or made it I will have to wait a while.”

“Wait..Did you say that you made a cookie for Killua?”

“Are you just getting that now?”

“Snappy! Of course I wasn’t paying attention since you mention an alcoholic coffee drink!”

“I did make a cookie but it wasn’t exactly for Killua, he was more like the muse.”

“That’s pretty embarrassing Gon!”

“Huh? How?”

“Anyone normal would be scared off if you did that after just meeting them!”

“Well I thought he would like it!”

“Did he?”

“…no…”

“HAHAHAHA oh that’s so rich I wish I had been there!”

“Kurapika was!”

“I figured since he came the day before we hung out but man! I wish I could have seen it.”

“Yeah, yeah.”


	10. Recital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically the recital lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been forever since I posted anything.  
> I had started a new job and really have had no breaks long enough to edit and make the chapters decent.  
> Sorry ‘bout that.  
> I haven’t stopped writing though every once in a while when I can’t sleep I’ll write story after story lol.  
> I just don’t want to post projects that are unreadable.  
> Also you get to know who the sponsor is after the next chapter…well maybe.

I sat down in the theater seats and breezed through the pamphlet that had been placed on the seats beforehand. The stage was lit and a grand piano as dark as midnight stood to the left part of the stage. Everything had a sort of awe to it. I got here two hours before time but I wasn’t alone. Hundreds of girls were waiting outside to take a sneak peak a Kurapika. It was uncomfortable, but the most uncomfortable part was the looks I received standing with them all. It only got worse from there when Kurapika came out of the building and retrieved me from those heated stares, which turned into something fowl. Kurapika let me explore the place thoroughly while he made a few phone calls. I was pretty excited to be able to venture out alone in this place that looked straight out of a storybook. It was strange seeing my flowers in the lobby of such a fairytale setting though.

Sitting alone in my seat wasn’t all that fun but I had already looked everywhere and inspected everything at least I think so. The only thing to do now was daydream or to keep looking around.

“Killua!”

The voice came from behind and was super familiar but I didn’t turn around. With my heart feeling like it could burst at any second I can only slide down in my seat, and try to hide all the excitement that sent butterflies in my stomach.

“Killua?”

The voice was painfully close this time. I could hear his breath and feel his presence right behind the seat I was hiding in, crunched up like a child.

“H-hey, Gon…”

That came out smoother than I’m thinking right?

“Why do you look so scared? Oh this place is big and you are sitting in the back row of seats. Its pretty dark over here.”

Gon looks at me with full energy practically bursting out the seams with happiness and I can barely manage to sit up straight.

“I’m not scared or anything!”

I say this mostly for my pride that feels attacked in some ways. It doesn’t help with the non convinced face Gon is pulling though.

“If you say so- Kurapika said that he had seats reserved for us over there.”

Gon pointed to the left front row of seats. I can’t even believe he did that especially since we aren’t really that close. What about his family?

“Well before we sit though how about we walk around to see everything?”

He sounds super happy right now and I don’t want to tell him that I already did that.

“Sure I heard the seats upstairs are super comfortable!”

Oh and they were!

“Really? “

Gon is smiling really bright now and it makes me glad that I agreed to review everything all over again.

The recital or if I can even call it, that finally starts. There are tons of women and girls buzzing about the future performance. The room was filled to the brim! Leorio and Gon sat to my right and I was a seat beside the one at the end of the row. Even though I knew he said a lot of people were going to come it was still really overwhelming. A man..Well I think it’s a man comes up on stage and makes a few announcements, like his next recital (which he seemed to have one every other week) and so on. With each announcement there are all kinds of reaction from some of the girls I had recognized from outside before. 

“He’s like a modern day Liszt.”

“That’s true.”

I only half mumbled that so when a reply came out of nowhere from some suspicious guy in a suit you can imagine my surprise.

“Well I won’t say he is the greatest piano virtuoso of all time but, who knows what will happen”

The creepy guy continues to talk and I am sure this guy is dangerous just by looking at him. 

“Sorry I didn’t introduce myself your Killua right?”

The man sits on the end seat beside me and straightens his suit with a silent motion. His presence was loud but this guy was quiet, very quiet.

“uhm yea Im-“

Before I could finish things get loud. I mean the audience is on their feet in seconds and staring at the stage expectantly. Kurapika appears. His suit along with the small boutonniere I made for him go perfectly with everything. He smoothly walks towards the piano. A solo recital is about to start. 

An hour after the performance Gon, Leorio, and the mystery guy all get up and head towards the exit. I follow them because really I want to talk to Gon some more. 

“If I am correct you are the one who did the flowers for this event right?”

Gon and Leorio kept walking but the man who'd been with us since the beginning had stopped in front of me and followed my pace. That’s why when the first thing he says is about my flowers I get a little confused.

“Yes, I offered when I heard about the designer not being able to.”

“So are you guys friends. I couldn’t imagine Kurapika paying for more help. He usually tries to do it on his own.”

The way this man talks is annoying, super conceited. The type I don’t want to get involved with at all. So I stay silent. Years of being around dangerous conceited people like my brother taught me not to pursue them. What I didn’t expect was the silence. You couldn’t hear a thing between us, not a breath nor a blink. What was he thinking?

“Sorry excuse me.”

The man whose name I still don’t know walks ahead and passes Gon and Leorio who also don’t look like they want to pursue him. After he walks through the doorway Gon and Leorio slow their paces and look at me.

“Hey what did he say?”

It was Leorio asking but I could tell Gon wanted to know because he had a fixed eye on my face like he was looking for the answer to just appear. 

“Nothing really, but who was that guy?”

“That was Kurapika’s …well I guess you can say patron.”

Leorio looked like he was already annoyed even though he was the one to answer.

“Anyways he hasn’t said much to me and he’s never talked to Leorio so we were surprised and worried because, Kurapika says he won’t talk to you unless he is interested in you!”

Gon did look a bit worried and Leorio looked even more annoyed. But if that’s why he asked about my design then..I should’ve answered, he’s a millionaire after all.

“Killua.”

I stopped my thoughts when I heard my name coming from the lobby a few feet away. Kurapika is always serious but, this time I could tell he meant to not only get my attention but to imply he was REALLY serious. Kurapika looked away I guess trying to hide his feelings. He steps towards me and stops when he reaches about 4 centimeters away and he starts to whisper.

“Outside there is a limo waiting for you.”

Kurapika really could whisper. It was so quiet only I heard him and Gon and Leorio were really straining to hear too. Gon looked like he was the only one who had heard though. 

When I got outside there was a soft warm breeze. It was getting pretty dark. The limo that Kurapika mentioned was waiting in the front with a door open. I stepped inside and quickly wished I hadn’t.

“Thanks for coming. I am sure you have heard about me from Kurapika.”


End file.
